darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cococrash11
Welcome Questions Hi, I see that you have some questions to ask me. I am not the creator but am the admin. What do you need? Respond on my talk page. Thanks, ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 17:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Admin You now have admin powers. Use them well. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 09:39, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I haven't seen you around lately. You should come on at least every two days to patrol the wiki. If I do not see you soon, I will remove your powers. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 09:36, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Cross-Wiki Promotion Hi, True Blood wiki is having a big Season 3 Premiere Giveaway! Would you be okay with us putting up a short term ad on the homepage here, or possibly doing a blog post? We'd like to make sure as many people as possible know about the event. Check it out here:http://trueblood.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kacieh/True_Blood_Giveaway and let me know what you think. Thanks in advance for any help you can give!-- Kacie (talk) 23:12, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Admin I think the other admin- The Solar Dragon- has left so if you need extra help with the wiki i am available to become an admin. Bumfree 23:21, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:23, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Hiya, I saw you were the most active admin here. Can I ask you a couple of things? I am an admin at the Young Dracula Wiki. I'm trying to set up affiliates so I can recommend things to my community. I love the Darren Shan books and think there's enough of a connection. You're welcome to a spot on our affiliates page if you want it, but please link us back. Secondly... I don't know if it's my browser but the navigation bar is really messed up and I don't know what I'm clicking on. Could you edit it? Pretty please :-) --Rupertgiles314 (talk) 00:11, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! Can I use your wordmark for the link? Ours is here: http://youngdracula.wikia.com/wiki/Affiliates --Rupertgiles314 (talk) 00:17, May 8, 2014 (UTC) 'Tis done! You're on our main page too! http://youngdracula.wikia.com/wiki/Young_Dracula_Wiki Don't forget to link us back --Rupertgiles314 (talk) 00:30, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! Book Characters Hey, While checking the wiki, I got the idea of separating the novel/manga characters from the movie characters. Since the characters are so different and some of them are even different genders. What do you think? An example of this will be: *Darren Shan (movie) *Darren Shan (novels) Quick Question First thanks for agreeing with me about separating the movie characters from the book characters. Second, can you delete this page Darren Shan (character). Some user created it and is kind of vandalism since it says Darren is a fag. I found a few other unregister users that have vandalize the wiki by adding something as simple as hi. stupid. or even bitch to a character profile but i think is nothing to serious. Oh and last but not least, do we have characters from other books in the wiki too? *Paucar Wami *Wester Flack But anyways thanks again “Dreams do not exist within the realm of hours or minutes or any measure of the day. They live in the space between the tick and the tock. Before the tolling of the bell, past the dawn, and beyond the velvet night." 17:38, October 17, 2015 (UTC) adminship+ Hey Coco-san, Could you please make me an admin of this wiki, so I can delete pages, undo my mistake and remake the front page also since I want to blow new life in this wiki could you make me a bureaucrat as well. Thanks, OnePieceNation (talk) 14:04, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Thanks OnePieceNation (talk) 12:20, September 17, 2018 (UTC)